She is Mine!
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: He would have her and he would keep her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not truly intend to meet the sun. Their tactics at holding me are sub par at best. My hope was to use whatever display they had planned as a way to show people we are not what the Fellowship claims. It has been difficult pretending to be compliant and remorseful. Steve Newlin is an ignorant human that won't even leave an impression in this world when he is gone and men like his henchman, Gabe, are a blight on humanity, always spreading hatred and evil. I hear Gabe enter the basement level and beat the human, Hugo, again, this time Hugo falls eternally silent. Gabe has spent the day torturing Hugo. I did not intervene. It is not that I enjoy torture but Hugo is a liar and betrayer. His actions, plots, and deceptions are what brought me here. He is the worst of humankind, much like our jailers. Hugo and Gabe have woven the same tapestry of hate in their lives and it feels appropriate for Hugo to meet his end in this way.

I have smelled the sweetest scent since they brought Hugo to the basement. It called to me even in my day slumber. The heartbeat suggests female but I have yet to hear her voice or movements to prove her existence. I will investigate at dusk, it is decided. I wonder her role in this whole fiasco. My musings are brought to an abrupt halt just after Hugo's end. I smell her tears and they are of an innocent. Then the smell of her blood permeates the air as well as Gabe's brutality.

My actions are not driven by my will but something more primal and instinctive. I am released of the church's meager confines as if they never existed and am ending Gabe before his protests are given voice. My heart shatters as I look at the angel on the floor.

Blood slowly pools around her head, her face is cut, her body bruised; my only consolation is that I prevented her violation if not her death. Her unfocused eyes see me, "Godric" I hear her voice like a siren call. The sound of her voice speaking my name cuts into my heart. She must not die, I cannot allow it. She is too young, she is too beautiful, she is a mystery, how does she know my name, she is fae…..she is mine!

I gently lift her battered frame, bite my own wrist and put it to her lips. I lick the blood from several wounds, healing them as my ancient blood slides down her throat. She is conscious enough now that her instincts have kicked in and she swallows in earnest. The first blood tie is formed.


	2. Chapter 1b

I have been watching her interact with my area vampires and their humans. Eric does not even understand what he has discovered. I doubt many supernaturals would even be able to guess unless they were at least as ancient as I.

She is very interesting. Her ire is quick to rise but swift to cool. She also always begins with a smile and a kind word. She seems to accept each person as the individual they are instead harboring fear or prejudice.

She is currently arguing with a vampire I know to be vicious and uninvited. I am vampire as well though, and I use this opportunity. The interloper has her by the throat and is threatening her and I let it go no further. I have the one called Lorena by the throat and she has let go of my darling. I look to Sookie and know this is the beginning.

"Renounce William Compton's claim to you, dear Sookie." She hesitates only a moment before she gains resolve, trusting me so hastily.

"William Compton is nothing to me, I am not his and he is not mine! I never want to see you again Bill Compton." Tears are trailing down her face when she is through. I do not want her to suffer further humiliation and so I step in front of her, dragging Lorena by her throat, blocking her from the greater view of the gathered audience and stopping Compton from reaching her. I let my essence unfurl around me and allow a growl to rumble through my chest

"Let me make something clear to all of you…." And I do have everyone's attention.

I moved with a speed too quick for any to stop. I ripped the hearts from the chests of Lorena and Compton then pulled a stunned Sookie into my arms. I buried my teeth into her throat pulling her sweet nectar into myself. I stopped only when she was nearly drained lifting her into my arms as her struggles ceased.

"Sookie, is MINE!" I sped from the nest not even stopping to offer explanations to my Viking, though he is not far behind.

I take her to my home in the Black Hills, it is not too far when flying and I am sure we can remain in seclusion there for some time. I take her to my chambers and complete what I started. The last drops of her precious blood feel steeped in magic. I waste no time biting into first my left wrist then the right forcing it down her throat to ensure she has enough. Once the blood ritual is finished I clean her, groom her for the change, and dress her in a simple silk gown.

Eric is now pacing outside of my locked chambers, I suppose we must speak. I allow him entrance, opening the door, but I do not address him. Instead I continue making preparations.

"Master, why? She is a valuable member of my area; though I have thought of changing her myself, I know it is not what she wishes. Also, I expect trouble over this. I have suspected for some time that my queen sent William Compton to procure her, not that I would allow it. What is it about her, even you my melancholy master have been drawn to her, strongly enough to have acted as in your youth." He is kneeling near the bed as he speaks and I can feel his concern in our bond.

"The moment I smelled her in the basement of the Fellowship I knew what she was. Then her blood was spilled and I felt a call to battle unlike any I have ever felt. I killed Gabe without hesitation or investigation; he'd already ended the traitor, I wouldn't allow him to end Sookie. Darling Sookie was unconscious and bleeding so I used the situation to form a blood exchange with her as it angered me greatly to smell another vampire's blood tainting her essence. After that there was no other way really. I knew I would never allow her to leave my side and she is too tempting for her own good, she would never survive in the vampire world as she was. Now however she will be a force to be reckoned with; she will have the blood, knowledge, guidance, and protection of an ancient to begin her new life. I will give her the love and acceptance she has always sought. I will be the lover she has desired but thought impossible. I will be the teacher she has desperately needed to gain control her gifts. I have been languishing in this existence far too long and was ready to be done but her scent reminded me of sunshine and rainbows, laughter and smiles, and I knew she was the gods answer to my lamentations. She is all the heaven I will be granted and I must not waste one moment of my reprieve.

You will return to your area. You will not inform your queen unless she inquires and then you will be honest but to the point. Compton and his maker created a scene in Dallas drawing the attention of your ancient maker to the sweet smelling telepath and there was little anyone could do from there. You will claim I shut down our bond after whisking Miss Stackhouse away, after draining her and you were unable to locate us. I will be handing over my sheriff duties to Isabel and informing my king of my decision. I will join you in Shreveport when I feel she is ready to be around others."

I can feel his disbelief, his uncertainty, resolve, and excitement in our bond. "It shall be done, master. You have not yet revealed what it is you recognized Sookie to be."

"Indeed I have not. I command you to never communicate with anyone regarding Sookie's heritage. Your new sister is part fae. I have not seen a fairy since I was very young but I will never forget their delectable smell and taste. Sookie is fortunate she did not encounter vampires when she was fully mature or she most likely would have been drained. The change may accelerate her fae maturation or it may suspend it; it will be interesting to discover. You will hear from me in a few days, now go my son."


	3. Chapter 3

The changes vampirism brings over three nights are amazing. The change enhances who and what you are and your new eternity shapes you. It is obvious this young woman was of the fae. The fae in their maturity are not very tall but very slender, she must have been very young by fae terms, at the very least not considered mature to be so tiny. She also did not use her magic to help or defend herself. I shall be prepared; I may have ignited her fae spark with her change, as she is looking more and more like a true fae, magical and dainty. She has slimmed but only grown a few inches, she may only reach my chin in height. Her blond locks seem to glitter and her skin glows as if she is a reflection of the sun.

She is not the only one changing. I feel as if a burden has been lifted. My spirit is lighter. Also, the sun does not have a pull over me. I have found the last two nights, since having her blood, I can rise and rest as I wish. I suspect I could enter the sun and survive. We will have much to discuss when she rises.

I have not felt this excited and hopeful since I turned Eric. I had not spoken to him in many years but a few years is nothing to either of us in our vast existence. He may one day feel compelled to examine his un-life as I have these last few years but I'd never wish to burden or dampen his vibrancy with my melancholy. I'd thought of giving up and meeting the sun but I decided to endure; to make a difference. That line of thinking landed me in the Fellowship basement and eventually with this gift that lay before me. I will have to go to Eric soon. He will be waiting for us but I will give my lover the time she needs to adjust.

I have filled out but not filed her paperwork with the council as I am missing key information. I have contacted my lawyer to have changes in my estate made and to be prepared to add my mate to all of my accounts. I have a refrigerator full of donor blood and two glammoured humans in the solarium. I had my staff see to a set of rooms for her and a new wardrobe. After I cleaned her I dressed her in a blue silk shift. The design is simple but I know the fabric will feel divine on her new sensitive skin. I am sure she has her own belongings from her life somewhere but she is here now and her old may no longer fit and not just the clothing. I hope she likes what I have chosen. I am filled with anticipation as I go to rest beside her, she will rise tomorrow night beside me.

**Eric**

Total clusterfuck. Isabelle and Stan claim they knew Godric's whereabouts and that it was his intention to be there. They claim to have never called me and informed me of his absence. Sookie took off with Hugo against our plan and was nearly lost to me…. I mean us. Hugo died at the hands of the Fellowship but Godric rescued Sookie from such a fate and returned home. Sookie and Godric revealed Hugo to be the betrayer. She also told us that there is something bigger going on. She said Gabe kept thinking about torturing and burning, bring down the oldest most powerful vampires. I wonder how many other ancients they have contacted.

Since his return Godric has avoided speaking with me about recent events. He has not however been avoiding Sookie Stackhouse. He has been shadowing her every move since they returned. I cannot feel his emotions as our bond has been closed many years but I can see his interest and curiosity plainly on his face. Right now he is watching yet another clusterfuck unfold. Bill, the deceptor, is watching his maker pick apart his supposed beloved, in front of a room full of vampires. It is obvious to all but Sookie, she is his maker and they have shared flesh and blood recently. Lorena dares touch Sookie! I was in motion but there was no need. Godric, in his glorious visage Death, has Lorena by the throat. I have not seen this side of Godric in centuries. He instructs Sookie to renounce Bill. What is he going to….Shit! Shit shit shit! Death has ended Lorena and Bill and claimed Sookie. He disappeared into the night leaving behind a room full of stunned vampires. Many have heard the legends of the boy 'Death' but few had ever seen or known that Godric is he and never had any ever witnessed their sheriff in such a state of possession. By tomorrow night I expected all of vampire kind to know Godric had claimed the Louisiana telepath and any that tried to part them would encounter 'Death'.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not dead but where the hell am I! My consciousness screams awake. The events just before my death run through my head quickly. There are other thoughts. Human thoughts and another vampire's thoughts have all joined the party inside my head! Son of a bitch, I'm a vampire!

"Open your eyes." The command was softly spoken but I did not hesitate. I wanted to look at the man that belonged to that voice. I wanted to wrap myself up inside of him. When my attention turns to him all other thoughts stop, his thoughts, his will are all that matter. He is my maker, his words match his thoughts, and he adores me. Happiness bubbles inside me and I cannot contain my grin.

"I can feel you, dear one. I know there is much to explain and much for us to speak about." He stops briefly and studies me returning my smile. "I am pleased you have landed on happiness. I have felt nothing but since encountering you. Let us feed then we shall begin getting to know one another." He holds his hand out to me and I again do not hesitate. My hand fits perfectly in his and his touch allows silence to all but his mind. I sigh aloud in relief.

He directs us to a sun room. It looks inviting and comfortable. There are two humans sitting on the settee. I can smell their warm blood and hear their beating hearts before we enter the room. Godric escorts me directly to them. I am so hungry but I do not want to hurt them. Godric wraps his arms around me and pulls my back to fit against his chest. My emotions are warring, the feeling of comfort is overwhelming but there is an unfamiliar feeling creeping in to my abdomen and I can see in his mind what is going to happen.

"When you are young it is easy to become distracted or lose control from blood lust. I am here to help you, dear one. You will not kill anyone you do not want to." His soft words blow across my neck and I am not sure what I want more, to explore this warmth spreading through me or to drain the humans in front of me. "Kneel." Godric commands the humans. The man and woman slip from their seats to kneel on the floor. Godric moves us behind the man and brushes my hair behind my back. "Dear one, trace your fingers up and down his neck. That's it. See how his artery jumps and dances for you? Put your nose to his neck and scent your meal, your nose will tell you if your meal is safe. Put your lips to his neck just above that pulsing artery and slide your fangs in, dear one. Perfect, that's just perfect." His softly spoken wicked words put me in a trance and I breathlessly follow his instructions. He keeps one arm around me but continues to stroke my back and my hair with the other. The whole experience is like a dream and I can't stop the moans that escape my lips. "Dear one, you shall have more but you must stop with this one. Hear the heart slowing, you will kill him if you do not remove your fangs and heal him." I do as my maker instructs. I bite my tongue and lick across the wounds I have made and the man's neck heals. Godric lifts the man to lie on the settee as I lick my lips and shudder. When he turns back to me, I pounce on him. I have never had these feelings before but I need him.

Godric seems to understand what I need. He returns my kisses with great fervor and lifts me to wrap my legs around his waist. He carries us to the other side of the sun room and puts me down. I am standing amongst beautiful plants, the shining moon, and a cushioned stone bench.

"I am going to remove your clothes, dear one. I am then going to explore every inch of you. You are mine now. I am going to claim you, you will never think of another, only me. I am your world now, your father, your lover, your brother." His words barely register before he is doing as he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

After several hours of sating my lusts, we sit outside in a beautiful garden. I am in his arms and I could not be happier. Godric's love and adoration for me is a tangible thing I can feel through our bond and it gives me sense of belonging and love that I never felt in life.

"Darling, there is much I want to know. Start with your name and end with how you ended up, an innocent in my arms." His soft words caress my heart and my story flows freely. From the flood that claimed my parents to meeting Bill and Eric, to my abuse at the hands of the Fellowship, then I met him.

"Your short life has been very interesting. I will tell you stories of my life many times during our forever together but some things you have relayed to me give cause for alarm. William Compton is a procurer for his queen. If he left her court to return to Bon Temps it would be at his queen's behest. His baiting you into using your telepathy confirms my thoughts, but his having you beaten leaves no doubt; he was sent to acquire you for his queen. This may cause some trouble in the future but nothing we cannot handle." He did not flinch once or offer smiles of pity throughout my story. He listened and it felt nice to say it all, to share it all. He did not move us from our position but I felt the shift in our bond. I felt a great longing, a calling, a need to be with him pulling at our bond. Being close to him was not enough, I straddled his lap and pressed my body against him and inhaled deeply at his neck. Pleasure tingled through me and my fangs snapped into place.

"You should be aware of my call through the bond but it should not affect you so deeply. Your control is exquisite darling; you may drink if you must. It is unusual for a vampire to crave vampire blood; even if it is their maker's but I can feel your need in the bond and cannot deny you." He held me tight to him and continued to pet and stroke as he spoke. Craving him, yes, in all ways that accurately describes this burning I feel. I bit into his neck and it was euphoria. The human's blood was alright but Godric's blood is incredibly decadent.

Our bond has us closely bound. My need and pleasure fueled his need and pleasure, he sunk his fangs into my shoulder and we were stuck in a very pleasing loop for awhile. My body came alive under his touch, he brought me pleasures I have never experienced, and truthfully, I crave his touch near as much as his blood.

"There is much we need to talk about but Eric will arrive shortly. We move to Shreveport soon, where Eric lives, when you are ready. Come, we will speak more while we prepare for company. Our lawyer will also visit this night to sign your documents. During your change I noticed some alarming changes that let me know how special you are before I knew of your telepathy. How are you feeling with that?" We continued to speak as we showered and dressed together. I did not question him, or my change, or anything, being with Godric felt perfect. I told him about hearing him, he told me his suspicions of my heritage. He told me Eric would likely have reported to my family by now that I did not survive. We also worked out that Hugo or the Fellowship must have contacted Eric to try to lead him into a trap. We finally arrived at the conclusion that the Fellowship had contacted several of the older vampires in North America to attempt trapping and ending this continent's oldest vampires; a bit lofty of them.

By the time we were cleaned and dressed we were also both well informed and after feeding from two live donors and my maker I am calm enough to grasp the severity of the happenings around us. The Fellowship wants us dead on top of their criminal treatment of me already, the queen of Louisiana may want me or want us both dead, my family was surely informed I am dead, Bill lied to me and is probably responsible for my beating and my grandmother's death, and Bill and Lorena are finally dead.

"Calm yourself darling" he holds his hand out to me, I go to him. He is sitting in a large leather chair by a beautiful stone fireplace he has lit. I crawl into his lap and let his comfort surround me. "You are not like other newborns, min karlek. You are at ease with your new life and with me your new companion. You are not overrun by your lusts. You are not just special darling; you are everything to me now. I will teach you our ways, protect you, adore you, and share eternity with you. You say you can read my thoughts, this will serve you well. For now when we are in the presence of other vampires you should remain quiet and near me. Obedience is required in our culture but you are only required to obey your maker, unless you have pledged fealty then you must obey them but commands of the maker supersede all. I am very attuned to your needs, min karlek, I will know and give you what you require but should you find yourself craving …..Anything, you will let me know, for I shall never have you go without."

"Yes, master" came my response just as Eric Northman sped in, towering menacingly over us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric**

I took to the skies and was at his lake house in less than an hour. I accomplished all that he asked. I am ready for him to join me in Shreveport and Sookie as well. I have been drawn to her since meeting her, perhaps my blood recognized its family.

I was never prepared for the sight that greeted me at his residence. His favored lake house is sparsely lit and the scent of blood and sex is strong in the air. I do not bother with niceties such as knocking; I speed into his home going straight to his current location.

I fall to my knees before Godric. "Master".

He smiles and touches my face. "Eric, my son" we look into each other's eyes for only a few moments but volumes are spoken.

"This is your new sister; Sookie, say hello to your brother." He looks to Sookie, in his lap, with a smile. She returns one bashfully from Godric's lap then I hear her laughter and her sweet voice whisper "Hello Eric" something was very different, sure becoming a vampire changes you but her voice was higher and airy, and something is also very aberrant.

I glanced at Godric and noticed he is smiling at her oblivious to anything out of sorts. "Does she share this gift with all or just blood?"

Godric and Sookie both look at me, an explanation is necessary "She has retained her telepathic abilities but we are not sure what changes becoming vampire has made, other than physical, though we must be vigilant. It would be very dangerous for an enemy to discover your talents, min karlek."

"Well, she should start with speaking out loud and you as well. This mind to mind speech is amazing but others will definitely notice if the two of you do not speak out loud." I point out.

I must have surprised them because they are wearing matching looks of disbelief. "You are doing it again." I point out to them.

"Forgive me Eric, we have been communicating in this way since she rose and I did not notice it was only in our minds nor that I was able to do so as well."

"You should take your time learning all you can about these gifts and preparing her for supernatural bullshit. I have done all you asked but your abrupt claiming and turning of Sookie has drawn the attention of many not to mention your possessive display with Lorena and Bill. Her maker it turns out is Russell Edgington, King of Missisippi. He is not pleased. Neither is Sophie Anne. You have two monarchs to deal with when you are ready. I am prepared for your arrival in Shreveport, all you required and more is taken care of… you know how excited Pam can get. Also, I received a rather cryptic enquiry from Desmond Cataliades on behalf of the Royal house of Brigant."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Godric POV

My angel continues to surprise me. Each night we rise and take blood and pleasure from each other. I feel content and joy, emotions foreign to me and most vampires I am sure. In the last few months we have completed the paperwork for my new child and filed it with the council and my king. I sent a willing, attractive young man to state my grievance with King Russell Edgington of Indiana reguarding his retched child's and grandchild's behavior. King Edgington enjoyed the messenger as much as the messenger enjoyed the king I am told. He replied in agreement with my dispute and assured me he would school his child on proper etiquette since she seems to have forgotten on command her own child to receive the same lesson.

My angel has developed my skills and talents that will both keep her safe and make her a target. Many supes will desire to have her as their own. We have practiced and honed her arsenal and I am confident she will flourish in this life. It has also become apparent, due to her unique heritage that she longs for my blood each day. I have begun feeding from donors to ensure my strength is not compromised. As an added layer of protection and because she will likely never leave my side due to her dietary requirements I have asked her to pledge to me. Truthfully it has more to do with how much I adore her and how possessive I am of her affections.

Shortly after filing our intention to pledge papers we received an even bigger surprise. Her grandfather appeared to speak with us. It turns out my angel is a fairy princess. Because of her divided ancestry she will never be called upon to rule but her status supplies many benefits. The origin of several of her skills and talents derive from her fae side but she is capable of things not typical of humans or fairies. Niall Brigant promised to visit with Sookie and get to know her, promised to send her cousin to train her in her gifts and educate her about her fae side, and promised an added layer of protection by claiming her to the council, and providing a few guards that would stay out of sight unless needed. I am pleased with the outcome of this meeting and I know she is as well. She is very happy to know she has more family. Niall did not give me any trouble over changing his granddaughter. He was actually pleased with the turn of events because she will live much longer and be protected from the likes of Sophie Ann. He was happy to know she is protected and cherished.

Sophie Ann, queen of Louisiana proved to be a greater obstacle. She wanted the telepath. I discovered it was not for reasons one might assume. Her state is bankrupt. She has been having my child sell her blood. She wished to enter into a marriage between the king of Nevada, Felipe De Castro, and the king of Arkansas, Peter Threadgill. Sophie Ann would benefit from the richer coffers of Nevada and Arkansas. Threadgill would gain the strength of Nevada and Louisiana. De Castro would have a monopoly on sinful entertainment where vampires thrived in Nevada and Louisiana. Together the three would be very powerful; perhaps the most powerful alliance and states in the new world. The missing piece to the marital bliss of these three….my angel. De Castro demanded the telepath be part of their negations as soon as he heard of her and Threadgill demanded the death of my viking. It was difficult not ot take teir alliance personally when so much depended on the death of my child and the enslavement of my other child.

It was really rather easy to dispose of the unseemly monarchs. One of my angel's gifts is to teleport. She can even stay awake all day but it takes several full nights of rest to recover. I helped her train and hone these skills. When she was sufficiently trained she popped herself and I into the inner chambers of all three monarchs. Getting a picture of these places was not so difficult with her telepathy. We chose an insider from each of their retinues then she filtered through their minds until she found a picture of the royal suites. I removed the head of each monarch at the same time she staked their hearts.

I was not interested in ruling so I presented Nevada to my king, King Stan of Texas and Arkansas and Louisiana to my child, Eric. Both were a little apprehensive but soon found the value I two kingdoms. Due to the creative work of my angel and me we were granted permission to reside in all four states and to move through them as we wished, a boon not granted to many vampires. Once the monarchy was settled it was safe for us to rejoin the world.

Though my angel never complained I knew she missed contact with other people and her home. We stayed in the shadows and solitude while her training and royal clean-up was going on. Now that it was complete we could move onto more pleasurable pursuits. My angel's eyes were wide with wonder when we turned down the drive-way of her ancestral home, greeted by smooth pavement instead of rough holes. She looked to me but I could feel no remorse for this surprise. In fact, I owed her a few since my existence was filled with surprises because of her. She became very still when we were parked I front of her home. I instructed the construction company to make it as close to its original glory and by all appearances they succeeded.

Sookie POV

I never expected Godric to turn me. The whole experience in Dallas was a wakeup call about how little knew of the supernatural world. At first I expected an apology or an explanation but they never came. My first few nights were filled with exploring my new body and needs. Godric made me feel adored, loved, cared for, wanted, and needed. I could not find it in myself to mourn my mostly human life. After gran's passing I was lonely and felt the sting of rejection by my entire community. Godric's possessiveness and captivation of me at our first encounter turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. He spent nearly a year just with me learning about me and helping me to be the best vampire I could be. Trough him I also met my fairy family that I never knew existed. We also fought against three monarchs. At first I was terrified. I was sure we could not take them all but Godric relaxed, learned all he could, then began plotting their demise. I learned so much more in the months leading up to our coup. Now…here I stand before the home I grew up in at a loss for words. After all he had given me, and now this too. I walked slowly through the housed amazed at the subtle changes while Godric followed me with a huge grin on his face. He was pleased as punch and I was once again grateful for him in my life. The entire house had been made light tight; a three car garage was added with guest apartments above, and a basement with a master suite, library, office, huge bathroom, and entertainment room were added as well. The joy in my heart burned through me like a fire. I turned to gaze into the eyes of the vampire that had become my whole world then I kissed him with as much love as I could.


End file.
